Un Hijo para el Magnate
by fandubermiku01
Summary: Draco quiere tener un hijo, realmente lo desea. Pero no quiere someterse a los deseos de un hombre y terminar casándose, para así abandonar su metódica vida ¿Porqué no hacerlo todo como un negocio? Un simple trato de conveniencia, sin sentimientos ni ataduras ¿Habrá un problema con que sea una chica? Harry/Fem!Draco


**Nombre del fic: **Un Hijo para el Magnate

**Fandom: **Harry Potter

**Pareja: **Harry/Fem! Draco

**Género: **Romance/Humor/Drama

**Advertencias: **Universo alterno o alternativo (AU), Lemon

**Rating: **NC-17

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen y no me quiero hacer rica con la historia… ya que es imposible. ¨DE FANS, PARA FANS, SIN FINES DE LUCRO¨

Todo pertenece a la autora británica **_J. K. Rowling_**

**Resumen: **Draco quiere tener un hijo, realmente lo desea. Pero no quiere someterse a los deseos de un hombre y terminar casándose, para así abandonar su metódica vida ¿Porqué no hacerlo todo como un negocio? Un simple trato de conveniencia, sin sentimientos ni ataduras. Reúne a los solteros más codiciados y les hace una entrevista, el problema es que todos acuden pensando que se trata de un hombre... ¿Qué pasara cuando descubran que en realidad es una chica?

Harry/Fem!Draco

**Notas: No es SLASH**

Como ya habrán leído en la ¨_Pareja_¨, Draco será una chica en este fic, así que esperen un grandísimo OCC y si no te convence, te sugiero que abandones la historia inmediatamente. No voy a cambiar su nombre por alguno más femenino, así se llama y así se quedara. Tampoco tocare demasiado el tema de la guerra o los mortifagos; esto es una comedia romántica, así que la trama se centrara por completo en la pareja.

No tengo Betta (¿se escribe así?) y por lo tanto, habrá grandes faltas de ortografía. Si ese el caso, les ruego me avisen y corrijan; ya que no soy buena con la ortografía.

Espero que disfruten la pequeña historia, por que yo disfrute escribiéndola.

Creo que sin más que decir, les dejo leer tranquilamente.

**Draco Malfoy, joven magnate de Inglaterra, con más dinero del que podrías contar a lo largo de tu vida; quiere tener un hijo...**

**PRIMER CAPITULO**

**~o0o~**

* * *

Draco leyó los documentos superficialmente mientras saboreaba el empalagoso sabor de la paleta de miel que hace tiempo estaba guardada en el segundo cajón de su escritorio. _Diamante _así se llamaba el... ¿quinceavo? chico que acudió a su entrevista. Y a pesar de todo, sabia que todo esto era una perdida de tiempo.

**Requisitos**

1. Debe ser un hombre joven, no menor de 20, ni mayor de 30 años.

2. Debe tener estudios universitarios y un buen trabajo. Deberá presentar su curriculum y el record de notas... se le hará un examen psicológico antes de pasar a la entrevista; así mismo se le pedirá un comprobante de sus ingresos anuales y cuanto dinero dispone en su cuenta bancaria tanto muggle como mágica.

3. No puede tener alguna relación sentimental.

4. Debe tener referencias que demuestren su estado social dentro y fuera del Mundo Mágico. Sera una persona respetable y de buenos sentimientos.

4. Firmara un contrato legal y mágico, además de otros documentos en donde se plasmara que la guardia y custodia será solamente mía. No habrá ninguna relación amorosa y el donante será consiente de que no podrá volver a ver al niño.

5. Deberá tener una buena condición física y presentara papeles legítimos en donde asegure tener un buen estado de salud.

6. Tiene que ser completamente humano.

La secretaria toco con suavidad a la puerta blanca y entró; anunciándole la llegada de otro _donante _y dejando los documentos de éste cerca de la taza de té ya vacía.

―Gracias, ¿Podrías traerme un poco de café?― dijo el rubio recibiendo el montón de papeles.

―Con galletas de chocolate.

―Eres un ángel Ali― Draco guardo la paleta dentro de su sobrecito y comenzó a leer el primer documento. No se sorprendió al leer que el ´próximo chico era el Jefe de Aurores; ya había tenido anteriormente a varios directores, empresarios, artistas famosos, un modelo, escritores y demás personas exitosas. Un simple auror no le impresionaba. Y tampoco lo hizo la enorme fortuna guardada en Gringotts. Lo que le dejo sin aliento... fue el nombre.

―Buenos días.

―¿_Potter_?

―El mismo que calza y viste― sonrió el moreno mientras tomaba asiento frente a Draco; logrando no reírse de su expresión gracias a los años de practica.

―Muy gracioso― dijo el rubio con una sonrisa torcida ―¿Que demonios estas haciendo aquí?

―¿No es obvio? Vengo por la entrevista. He llenado perfectamente todos los requisitos y quiero ser tu donante― dijo casualmente el moreno mientras se inclinaba para inspeccionar a su antiguo rival y enemigo. No había cambiado mucho, de hecho, no había cambiado en nada. Seguía siendo el mismo hombre con cara de niña. Uno verdaderamente hermoso y delicado, por cierto.

―Ya te aplaudí por la bromita, así que lárgate antes de que decida sacarte a patadas― dijo Draco acomodándose con nerviosismo la gorra que ocultaba su largo y sedoso cabello.

―¿No me darás al menos una oportunidad? Te he dicho que vengo por el trabajo, he llenado todos tus requisitos y estoy preparado para el embarazo― gimió Harry con frustración, sabia que no seria fácil, pero tampoco esperaba que el rubio aún le odiara tanto como en los viejos tiempos.

―_Tut, tut_― Draco hizo ese extraño ruidito con la boca mientras movía la cabeza en negación ―pero aquí hay un problema _Potter, _el que va a quedar embarazado aquí voy a ser yo. Así que yo elijo que polla es la que me va a dar un hijo y estoy más que convencido de no va a ser la tuya; así que ve recogiendo tus pelusas y sal de mi edificio, por favor.

―No me iré de aquí hasta que me hagas la entrevista propiamente dicha― se enfurruño el moreno, poniendo la mirada de ¨_a mi no me jodas, te he dicho que es verde y aunque todos digan que es rosa, yo soy el jefe y se respeta mi palabra_¨ y Draco le devolvió gustoso la suya: ¨_pero aquí, mi chicharrón es el único que truena y me vale un cacahuate si eres el jodido-niño-que-venció y todas esas mierdas_¨

―De acuerdo ¿Prometes que en cuanto termine la entrevista te iras?

―Lo prometo, aunque se que después de la entrevista no querrás que me vaya.

―Vaya, veo que los años te hicieron aun más arrogante― escupió el rubio mientras sacaba uno de sus muchos frasquitos con _veritaserum_.

―No soy arrogante, solo digo la verdad― dijo Harry mientras recibía el frasquito y usaba solo tres gotas del liquido.

―Nombre completo― Draco tomo la acta de nacimiento del moreno y comenzó a leerla en silencio, en espera de su respuesta.

―Harold James Potter Evans.

―De acuerdo Potter ¿en que trabajas?

―Soy Jefe de Aurores.

―Vives en...

―Londres, Inglaterra. En el numero 12 de Grimmauld Place para ser exactos, esta protegida por fidelio.

―¿A que has venido?― pregunto el rubio dejando a un lado los papeles y mirando directamente a esos ojos imposiblemente verdes.

―Vi tu anuncio y decidí ser tu donante. Aunque no estoy de acuerdo con el penúltimo requisito de tu lista― Harry se inclino aun más, esperando la explosión de Malfoy.

―¿A que te refieres con eso?― el rubio estrecho los ojos, casi juntando sus frondosas, largas y risadas pestañas.

―Quiero seguir viendo al bebe después del nacimiento, después de todo también es mi hijo y exijo ser reconocido como el padre de la creatura. Cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad Mágica, él podrá decidir si me quiere dentro de su vida o no.

Draco sintió que su estomago burbujeaba y frunció el ceño peligrosamente. A pesar de que no tenia ni siquiera la mitad de sangre Veela, el instinto sobreprotector permanecía como lava ardiendo en sus venas. Las delicadas uñas crecieron en un parpadeo, insinuándose letales y filosas. Los graciosos colmillos, desprovistos del veneno característico, se asomaron entre los labios carnosos y rojos... advirtiéndole y tentándole a que hiciera un movimiento en falso. Nada pondría en peligro a su hijo no nato.

_―¿Como te atreves?― _arrastro las palabras y a pesar de que su voz había sido suave y melodiosa; aun se podía sentir el peligro ―_mi bebe no volverá a verte bajo ninguna circunstancia._

―¿Que demonios te pasa Malfoy?― Harry se estiro y con sumo cuidado le movió, despertándole del transe en el que se había sumergido.

Draco se sonrojo inmediatamente y tuvieron que pasar varios minutos antes de que volviera a hablar.

―Si has acudido a esta entrevista, es por eres completamente homosexual.

―No― Harry volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, ignorando la curiosidad que se asomaba y le gritaba que pidiera respuestas a lo anteriormente ocurrido. Se acomodo sus imposiblemente torcidos lentes y miro los ojos plateados seriamente ―no me gustan los hombres, ni siquiera me he planteado alguna vez la posibilidad de estar con uno.

―Per...― Draco se detuvo cuando el moreno se levanto de su asiento y se acerco peligrosamente a un lado suyo.

―Me gustan los culos, como los coños y las tetas― Draco enrojeció ante el vocabulario tan vulgar o ¿era porque aquel enorme y guapo joven le estaba acariciando la mejilla? Cuando se dio cuenta de que Potter estaba tocándolo salto rápidamente en su lugar y provoco que su gorro cayera revelando su largo e imposiblemente hermoso cabello, digno de una Veela ―tu...―

El rubio suspiro... de todas maneras tenia que decírselo, eso formaba parte de la entrevista.

―De acuerdo Potter, todo lo que se diga en esta habitación, así como las identidades de las personas que acudieron están protegidas por un fuerte hechizo. Nada de lo que pase, se diga o se vea podrá ser divulgado; tendrás el conocimiento más no podrás compartirlo― el rubio... o mejor dicho ¨_la rubia_¨ quito el hechizo que protegía su identidad y tomo el papel que ya había sido mostrado a 15 hombres más en esa sala. Tomo tres gotas del liquido de la verdad y miro fijamente a Potter ―Mi nombre es Draco Lucius Malfoy Black, soy heredero de la familia Malfoy y vivo en la mansión Malfoy. Tengo empresas tanto muggles como mágicas. Y soy completamente fértil y no porque sea sangre pura; si no, por que soy mujer.

* * *

**AUTORA:**

Ya saben por donde van los rumbos de esta historia LOL se dijo justamente lo necesario.

Muchas gracias por haber leído, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en un próximo capitulo.

¡Adiós!


End file.
